In modern integrated circuits, a very high number of individual circuit elements, such as field effect transistors in the form of CMOS, NMOS, PMOS elements, resistors, capacitors and the like, are formed on a single chip area. Typically, feature sizes of these circuit elements are steadily decreasing with the introduction of every new circuit generation to provide currently available integrated circuits with a high performance in terms of speed and/or power consumption. A reduction in size of transistors is an important aspect in steadily improving device performance of complex integrated circuits, such as CPUs. The reduction in size commonly brings about an increased switching speed, thereby enhancing signal processing performance.
Moreover, the continuous drive to shrink the feature sizes of complex integrated circuits has resulted in a gate length of field effect transistors of approximately 50 nm and less. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called “PN junctions” that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as “drain” and “source” regions, with a slightly doped or non-doped region, referred to as a “channel” region, that is disposed adjacent to the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon forming a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration of the drain and source regions, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given transistor width, on the distance between the source region and the drain region, which is also referred to as “channel length.”
Presently, most of the complex integrated circuits are based on silicon, due to the substantially unlimited availability, the well understood characteristics of silicon and related materials and processes, and due to the experience gathered during the last 50 years. Therefore, silicon will likely remain the material of choice for future circuit generations. One reason for the important role of silicon for the fabrication of semiconductor devices has been the superior characteristics of a silicon/silicon dioxide interface that allows a reliable electrical insulation of different regions from each other. The silicon/silicon dioxide interface is stable at high temperatures and, thus, allows high temperature processes to be performed, as are typically required for anneal processes in order to activate dopants and to cure crystal damage without sacrificing the electrical characteristics of the interface. Consequently, in field effect transistors, silicon dioxide has been preferably used as a gate insulation layer which separates the gate electrode, frequently comprised of polysilicon, from the silicon channel region. Upon further device scaling, however, the reduction of channel length may require a corresponding adaptation of the thickness of the silicon dioxide gate dielectric in order to substantially avoid a so-called “short channel” behavior, according to which a variability in channel length may have a significant influence on the resulting threshold voltage of the transistor. Aggressively scaled transistor devices with a relatively low supply voltage and, thus, a reduced threshold voltage, therefore, suffer from a significant increase of the leakage current caused by the reduced thickness of a silicon dioxide gate dielectric. For example, a channel length of approximately 0.08 μm may require a gate dielectric made of silicon dioxide as thin as approximately 1.2 nm in order to maintain the required capacitive coupling between the gate electrode and the channel region. Although high speed transistor elements having an extremely short channel may, in general, preferably be used in high speed signal paths, wherein transistor elements with a longer channel may be used for less critical signal paths (for instance, such less critical transistors may be used as storage transistors), the relatively high leakage current caused by the direct tunneling of charge carriers through the ultra-thin silicon dioxide gate dielectric of the high speed transistor elements may reach values for an oxide thickness in the range of 1-2 nm and may no longer be compatible with thermal design power requirements for any type of complex integrated circuit system.
For this reason, replacing silicon dioxide as the material for gate insulation layers has been considered, particularly for highly sophisticated applications. Possible alternative materials include such materials that exhibit a significantly higher permittivity, so that a physically greater thickness of a correspondingly formed gate insulation layer provides a capacitive coupling that would be obtained by an extremely thin silicon dioxide layer. It has been suggested to replace silicon dioxide with high permittivity materials, such as tantalum oxide, strontium titanium oxide, hafnium oxide, hafnium silicon oxide, zirconium oxide and the like.
Additionally, transistor performance may further be increased by providing an appropriate conductive material for the gate electrode in order to replace the usually used polysilicon material, since polysilicon may suffer from charge carrier depletion at the vicinity of the interface positioned between the gate dielectric material and the polysilicon material, thereby reducing the effective capacitance between the channel region and the gate electrode during transistor operation. Thus, a gate stack has been suggested in which a high-k dielectric material provides enhanced capacitance, while additionally maintaining any leakage currents at an acceptable level. Since the non-polysilicon material, such as titanium nitride and the like, may be formed such that it may be in direct contact with gate dielectric material, the presence of a depletion zone may, thus, be avoided, while, at the same time, a moderately high conductivity may be achieved.
As is well known, the threshold voltage of the transistor may depend on the overall transistor configuration, on the complex lateral and vertical dopant profile of the drain and source regions, the corresponding configuration of the PN junctions and on the work function of the gate electrode material. Current dopants used the source/drain regions have been known to cause interstitial defects in the semiconductor substrate, thus reducing device performance. Further, the dopants, once implanted, have been known to diffuse through the semiconductor substrate, thus also reducing device performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with small-scale transistor structures and methods for fabricating the same with improved carrier mobility and drive current. Further, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating integrated circuits that reduce interstitial defects and dopant diffusion in the source/drain regions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the brief summary, and this background of the invention.